Ikoja
, |ailments = Thunderblight, Stun, Resistance Down, Severe Fireblight, Defense Down|weaknesses = , |creator = Subnauticatracer|image = None}}Said to be a cross between the Lightning and Death itself, the Ikoja (Pronounced EYE-Co-ya) has enough power to rival small Elder Dragons. Feared not for it's temper but for it's unpredictability, the Ikoja has become notorious for being both highly difficult to fight and very annoying to run from, due to it's concussive blasts of plasma energy. Physiology A mix of a black panther, dragon, a wombat and a wyvern, Ikojas walk on 4 short, muscle packed legs that allows them to push off and run extremely fast. These legs are close to the body and push the Ikoja up, rather than sprawled, adding to it's already high stamina. Their wings a similar to those of a bat, but are dark in color keeping up with the creature's stealthy motif. Ikoja's have a short, stubby neck in order to provide a streamlined figure while in flight. Male Ikojas are jet black in color, while the Females are a sooty-grey. Their body vaguely similar to that of a Night Fury's body, and have winglets at the base of their tail, the appendages used for minute flight alterations. The Monsters possess third eyelids and small horns can be found on their jawline, which grow with age. They possess dark brown irises and, like many wyverns, have reptilian pupils that expand depending on the creature's current state of pissed. As they are predators, their eyes face forward. Ikojas also possess a flat ring of keratin that can be perked up to act as an air-brake to cancel a dive-bomb, which is useful considering how fast it can go if left uninterrupted. Across their back are 2 rows of fins, which can be angled in different directions and allow the creature to make REALLY tight turns in flight, a trait it finds useful when it has taken an egg from a Rathalos. These spines are also used in offensive combat to tear at skin, though doing so is an ineffective tactic. The claws of an Ikoja have great digging capability, allowing it to take cover behind a self made trench for sleeping in or avoiding serious predators. Behavior Ikojas have a serious and blood-thirsty demeanor. A single even remotely pissed-off glance at a creature will send the receiving monster running faster than the Flash, as the Ikoja is known for attacking anything it finds a nuisance and/or a threat, a reason for hunters to try and cull their numbers. They have been known to attack strongholds and bases for absolutely no reason other than because they can. They are borderline numb to the feeling of fear, and despite being smaller will steal Rathian eggs with absolutely no care at all. Their speed is what allows them to stay out of reach of the Rathian's flame attack and eventually tire out the beast enough for the Ikoja to eat the egg, suggesting either thrill-seeking or just being too stupidly brave to know any better. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain Ikojas place in as apex predators wherever they go, as their deadly abilities, unique hunting techniques, and highly damaging blows make it very hard for smaller monsters to get an edge on them. Usually, an Ikoja will only retreat with sufficient skill, but considering that skill comes more from hunters rather than other monsters, the Ikoja is powerful enough to challenge the Deviljho and come out mostly unharmed. Mostly. Behavior towards Other Monsters Unbending and threatening, the Ikoja is a menace to many other monsters. No minion would dare attack the Ikoja unless it witnesses the beast being attacked first, and even then they would have second thoughts before assaulting it. A single shot of Tracks Carves Low-Level High Rank Attacks Singular * Claw Swipe: '''A Simple forward scratch. Deals minor damage, but can easily combo into other moves. * '''Turning Tail Slam: If the hunter is behind the monster, the Ikoja will whip it's tail, dealing minor damage, before turning and giving a good bite. * Shroud Charge: '''The beast charges and takes a boost from it's wings, before wrapping itself around them, rushing forward like a torpedo. If it misses, it will unfurl itself to stop. There is a variation of this called Upward Shroud Charge * '''Whack-A-Tail: A tail slap that staggers the hunter, leaving them open for another attack * Sternum Push: A chest bump that pushes the hunter back. If blocked, will change into Lift Off ** Lift Off: '''If Sternum Push was blocked, the beast will fly into the air, arc backward, and fire a stream of propane flames before landing. * '''Talon Stab: The Ikoja jumps, aiming it's feet at the hunter and thrusts, causing bleed damage. If blocked, the Ikoja will stagger the hunter, as it ends up landing on the shield. * Plasma Blast: A regular blast of it's fire. Explosive, and can detonate barrel bombs. * Back Smash: The Ikoja flies upward, before suddenly dropping and crushing the hunter with it's back. This attack is significantly stronger, and usually only the Lances or Mountain Shields are capable of tanking through. * Charged Plasma Blast: Clamping it's jaw shut, an audio cue begins to play, warning hunters to get out of the way before it fires. After a 3 second period, it will fire the shot, causing a massive blast that causes Thunderblight for those caught in it's radius. * Cook: Using an alternate propane fire, the monster inflicts fireblight on the hunter and leaves a small scorch mark. On it's own, terrible damage. Combo * '''Wha-PSSSH!: '''Rushing the Hunter, the Ikoja stops short and transmits it's momentum to the tail, swinging it forward and hitting the hunter. While they are staggered Quests Assignments Trivia * While it is based off the Night Fury, the Ikoja has recently been put through an overhaul to distance it from said creature. * The Animals involved with the Ikoja's creation are: The Night Fury, The Monstrous Nightmare, a black panther, and a Peregrine Falcon. The Night Fury was used in it's basic shape, with the Monstrous Nightmare being used for it's alternate flame type and monster temper. It's habit of stalking and ability to stealth comes from the Black Panther, and it's dive was borrowed from the Peregrine Falcon. * There is an event for the Ikoja called Mating Season. In this event, Female Ikojas become very aggressive and start attacking not only hunters but CAMPS as well! The Rewards from these quests, mostly involving defending camps, can be used to craft "Cast Ikoja Equipment", which provides less damage from the plasma shots of the creature, but also raises the melee damage given by said monster. * Ikojas are roughly the same size of a Nergigante, if not slightly larger and longer. * While adapted to nocturnal hunting, Ikojas are cathermal, acting during the day and at night. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Subnauticatracer Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Fireblight Monster